Kazuma Kiryu
Kazuma Kiryu is a mobster outsider from the PS2 game Yakuza. Kazuma was an outsider who was trying to get away from his life because his mob boss was being killed by an assassin & Kazuma must escape but bumped by a little girl named Haruka who was looking for food & Kazuma's adventure go further And further. Yakuza The game follows the story of Kazuma Kiryu, a yakuza whose life changes when his boss, Sohei Dojima, attempts to violate Kazuma's childhood friend, Yumi. When yakuza boss is murdered by Kazuma's best friend, Akira Nishiki, Kazuma accepts blame for the murder, and is imprisoned for 10 years. During his incarceration, Kazuma is expelled from the Tojo clan and his fiance, Yumi goes missing. After his release, he learns that ten billion yen stolen have been stolen from the Tojo clan, and the entire Japanese underworld is now searching for the lost wealth. Kazuma asks a former boss, Shintaro Fuma, about Yumi's disappearance, but Fuma is shot by Nishiki after revealing Yumi was connected to the lost money. Kazuma then has to escape from the Tojo, who now regard him as an enemy. His escape is aided by a detective named Makoto Date who had been investigating Kazuma ever since the death of Dojima and is now investigating the murder of Chairman Sera from the Tojo clan. In his search for Yumi, Kazuma finds an orphan named Haruka who is searching for her mother, and has an aunt named Yumi. Haruka is also sought by the mafia, who believe that her pendant is the key to the missing ten billion yen. On the way, Kazuma encounters several enemies including Futoshi Shimano who is seeking the position of chairman and the lost money, Goro Majima, Shimano's lieutenant, and Nishiki who has become corrupted. They are also allied with Terada from the Omi Family and Chinese mafia Snake Flower Triad all in search of the money. Kazuma manages to meet Fuma and learns that Haruka is actually Yumi's daughter. As Fuma explains, Yumi suffered amnesia after she was attacked by Dojima and married a man named Kyohei Jingu. Jingu became corrupted, and hired a hitman to kill his wife and baby, in order to hide their relationship. Fuma saved Yumi and allied with Sera to protect the Tojo clan from Jingu, who had been using his ten billion yen to control the Tojo. After learning of the truth, Shimano attempted to kill Haruka and Fuma, but Fuma sacrificed himself to save Haruka. As Fuma slowly dying after he gave Kazuma, Chairman Sera's will, he told him that he killed his real parents, but Kazuma refuses the truth as he already knew Fuma was a real father to him. Armed with the knowledge of the money's location and Sera's will, Kazuma and Haruka head to Millenium Tower where they meet Yumi, who has recovered her memories. Their reunion is interrupted by Jingu, who wishes to recover the money in order to control the Omi. Then, Nishiki arrives to challenge Kazuma and take the money, which plans to use to control the Tojo. Although Kazuma wins the fight, Yumi is shot by Jingu, and Nishiki sacrifices his life to kill Jingu and destroy the money at the same moment. Yakuza pulls through for Haruka's sake. In the aftermath, Kazuma is offered the position of the Fourth Chairman of the Tojo clan as selected by Fuma but he refuses the position and gives it to Terada. As Kazuma departed ways with Makoto Date, he can finally spend the rest of his life with Haruka. Yakuza 2 The intro of the game starts in the early 1980s, a detective is chasing after somebody and witnesses a murder of a Korean mob boss who says in Korean. And the murderer happens to be Kazuma Kiryu's foster father, Shintaro Kazama (Fuma). After Shintaro Kazama runs off, the mysterious detective checks on the man who tells him in Japanese that his child is in danger just ahead before he dies. The detective heads in that direction and notices a fire and finds the room where a Korean woman is alone with a baby. The woman kills herself, leaving the baby to the detective. Time then moves to a year after Yakuza. Since then, the Tojo Clan has been falling apart and they are on the brink of war against the Osaka based gang, the Omi Family, the gang backing Akira Nishikiyama in the first game. As a last resort, the Tojo Clan requests their former leader, Kazuma Kiryu (4th Chairman) for their help. Kazuma Kiryu and Haruka Sawamuraare living a peaceful life and they visit the graves of Yumi Sawamura, Akira Nishikiyama, and Shintaro Kazama. There, the appointed Chairman, Yukio Terada, a former member of the Omi Family, asks for Kazuma Kiryu's aide. However, the Omi Family quickly act and assassinate their former family member Terada and Kiryu heads out for Osaka to find a peaceful solution and prevent an all out Japan gang war from happening. In order to protect the Tojo, Kiryu recruits his former comrade Daigo Dojima to replace Terada. However, Daigo decides to accompany Kiryu to Osaka during the clan's meeting to settle a score with the Omi. While in Osaka, Kiryu meets his Kansai equivalent and new rival, Ryuji Goda, the son of the head of the Omi Family, Jin Goda. Though enemies, Ryuji seems to hold a genuine respect for Kiryu and holds him in regard as his equal, hence necessary to vanquish Kiryu for there's only room for one Dragon in Japan. In the aftermath of the meeting, Jin Goda and Daigo are kidnapped while Kiryu is arrested by the detective Kaoru Sayama who is actually trying to keep him safe so that his death will not trigger a war. While working with Kaoru and his old friend Makoto Date, Kiryu learns of a Korean mafia group which is responsible for kidnapping Daigo and Jin. With help of his allies, Kiryu rescues Daigo and learns more about the Korean mafia, Jingweon. Yakuza 3 The following story takes place on Ryukyu Islands, Okinawa, where Kazuma runs the Sunshine Orphanage (Morning Glory(アサガオ Asagao?) in Japanese) with his adoptive daughter Haruka Sawamura (she calles him "Uncle Kaz") who accompanied him in the previous episodes and the Movie Version. Sunshine Orphanage is on a land that is owned by Shigeru Nakahara, the boss of a local yakuza clan or bōryokudan, known as the Ryudo Family 琉道一家 (Ryūdō Ikka?). Nakahara is under pressure from the country's government to sell the land, which is planned to become a seaside resort. When his friend Daigo Dojima, Chairman of the Tojo Clan, is shot, Kiryu must deal with the three gang bosses who arranged the attempted murder.17 The game ends with Kiryu succeeding in his mission, and he and Haruka meet to explore the town. Kazuma is confronted by a mysterious man, who is revealed to be Goh Hamazaki, having survived the offscreen attempt on his life. In anger, Hamazaki stabs Kiryu in the stomach, and is subdued afterwards, leaving a critically wounded Kazuma to give dying words to his adopted daughter. In an after credits scene, the orphanage's children gather to play. As Haruka stands near a man, who the camera turns to reveal a bandaged Kiryu, having survived the stabbing, and he goes to continue running Sunshine Orphanage with Hakura helping him. Yakuza 4 Kazuma continues to run the Sunshine Orphanage, but Hamazaki has finally arrived wounded trying to tell him. Kiryu tends to his injuries, asking why Hamazaki has come. Hamazaki says he wants to turn over, having been inspired by Saejima's trust in him. He also reveals what he stole from the prison: a ledger revealing that the 10 billion yen that set off the events of the first game was meant to be used for the prison. The ledger also reveals that the Ueno Seiwa and the police have been planning to get rid of the Tojo clan in order to get Kamurocho Hills and build a new police HQ. Hamazaki goes to the police department to turn himself in, but shockingly Yasuko is already there asking about her brother. Realizing her connection to Saejima, Kiryu and Hamazaki decide to talk to her. They reveal everything they know about Saejima, but are interrupted by Saito. Kiryu beats Saito and his guards and goes to Kamurocho with Yasuko. Hamazaki stays behind and collapses from a gunshot wound. At Homeland Akiyama meets with Tanimura, revealing his office is under investigation by the district attorney for coercion due to his tests. He then says he has an idea to present to Tanimura. Yasuko stays at New Serena under the eye of Date while Kiryu goes to Millennium Tower to meet with Goro Majima only to find him being placed under arrest. He says the one who got him arrested was Daigo and warns Kiryu that the Ueno Hit, the 10 billion yen from five years ago, and Yasuko are connected. At the Tojo headquarters, Daigo is meaning with Munakata who presents Daigo an offer: promote Arai to a lieutenant as a liaison within the Tojo and he’ll eliminate the Ueno Seiwa Clan, Arai being revealed as an undercover police officer. At Purgatory Katsuragi has captured Saejima and reveals that Kido is working under him, having taken Akiyama’s 100 billion yen fortune from his secret vault. At New Serena, Kiryu finds Date on the floor, having been drugged by Yasuko. Kiryu tracks her to Purgatory, but is stopped by Akiyama and Tanimura who he defeats. By the time he gets to Purgatory, Yasuko and Saejima have already been taken. Back as New Serena, the men convene and come up with a plan: Kiryu will meet Katsuragi with the ledger revealing the police department’s involvement in the secret prison in exchange for Yasuko, Saejima, and Akiyama’s money. However Katsuragi demands Kiryu come alone and must fight his way through the entire Ueno Seiwa clan. Kazuma makes it to the top of the construction site and hands over the file with Katsuragi giving Yasuko. Kido looks as if he’s about to shoot Kiryu and Yasuko, but instead shoots Katsuragi. He then gives the file to Arai who shoots Kido. Yasuko and Kiryu free Saejima who reveals Katsuragi had been wearing Kevlar vest like back during the Ueno hit. While Saejima decides killing Katsuragi isn’t worth it, Katsuragi shoots Yasuko in the back in turn kills Katsuragi before dying in Saejima’s arms. At Munakata's office, Arai gives him the ledger though Munakata is angry that Arai didn't get the 100 billion yen. He then orders Arai to kidnap the children under Kiryu's care, but Arai refuses and shoots Munakata with the untraceable gun he had been given. After each character's stories end, they all meet together to confront each of their antagonists at the Millennium Tower, where Akiyama has put all of his remaining money on top of to lure them there. At the helipad of the tower, each member separates to fight their own enemy, with Akiyama taking Arai, Saejima taking Kido, Kiryu fighting Daigo, and Tanimura fighting the police chief and a large squad of their specialized SWAT members. After they are all defeated, the chief, who has been presented a newspaper already released to the public that reveals his crimes, takes out a gun and shoots Akiyama, seemingly killing him. After the remaining three restrain him, they go to Akiyama's body, which stirs, and it is revealed that the bullet was stopped by his last stack of money in his coat pocket, saving his life. The chief then takes the gun, which was left lying nearby, and puts it against his head. The camera pulls away as he shoots. It is later shown in a newspaper that Munakata committed suicide. The epilogue, which takes place a few months after the final battle, shows the character's situations after. Akiyama, still working in his loan office, is greeted by an unknown woman, which he recognizes soon after to be Hana, who has lost a large amount of weight following the game's events. Saejima is living through life as a free man and now a yakuza member again, and has gotten over Lily's death, and will go back to prison for 3 more years instead of continuing his life sentence. Tanimura and Date are shown outside of the loan office, and it is revealed Date has rejoined the force, with Tanimura working with him, and that the chief did not shoot any of them, but instead committed suicide to avoid justice. Kiryu is reunited with Haruka, with it being implied he will find a new orphanage owner and live with Haruka, ending the game. Yakuza 5: Fulfiller of Dreams 43 years old. He has resigned from orphanage job and now he lives in Fukuoka on his own without Haruka, as Taxi Driver. He has renamed himself as Suzuki Taichi, and he is living with a girl named Mayumi, despite the fact that he is not in romantic relationship with her. While, 6th Chairman of Tojo Clan, Dojima Daigo who manages over 30,000 men has agree to sign treaty with very small clan in Fukuoka which carries only 500 men. Daigo pays very brief visits to Kiryu while he is on his job and he fades away. Where has Daigo gone? Kiryu decided to reveal his identify and searches for his friend. Project X Zone 2 Kazuma Kiryu is gonna appear in the Epic Crossover, Project X Zone 2. Along with Goro Majima. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Paragon